Another Zim in the Wall
by Raan
Summary: Based on the story "Another Ed in the Wall" by bombmaster, and the Pink Floyd album, "The Wall"
1. Introduction

Another Zim in the Wall  
  
(Based on "Another Ed in the Wall" by Bombmaster)  
  
[Dis*claim*er:1;Refusal to accept responsibility. 2;Deferal of a legal claim.  
  
3;A statement made to cover one's own ass....Ok, so I stole that from Dogma,  
  
but it still has the same effect. All i own is my penname, the character  
  
of which plays a bit part.]  
  
Contains some foul language.  
  
http://www.hostultra.com/~IrkenInvasion/index.html 


	2. In the flesh?

In the flesh?  
  
Mysterious voice:...we came in?  
  
( Music starts. Camera Zooms through the clouds, and focuses on Dib's house.   
  
Camera looks through a window. We see someone, sitting in a chair, wearing a  
  
jacket hood. He removes the hood, revealing himself to be Dib. He stands, and  
  
starts talking in time to the music.)  
  
Dib: So ya   
  
thought ya  
  
might like to go to the show.  
  
(He takes a step closer.)  
  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion,   
  
that space cadet glow.  
  
(Dib turns his back to the camera)  
  
Tell me, is something eluding you, sunshine?  
  
(Turns to the camera, and points to his face.)  
  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
  
If ya wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes,  
  
You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise!  
  
(we see Dib laughing hystericaly, but hear no sound. He reaches for a lamp.)  
  
Dib: Lights!  
  
(He reaches for a radio.)  
  
Dib: Turn on the sound effects!  
  
(By now, Dib is running around wildly.)  
  
Dib: Action!  
  
(A bright flash lights up the screen, as we go into a flashback. A pregnant  
  
woman and her husband are in a hospital room. The TV is on a war movie.)  
  
Mob: Drop it, drop it on 'em! Drop it on 'em!!  
  
(Nurses and a doctor enter. As the music ends, the scene fades out.) 


	3. The thin ice

The thin ice  
  
(Darkness. We hear a baby crying. As the lights come up, we see the woman and  
  
the man from the hospital. They are holding their baby, which, as they place  
  
him in the crib, is revealed as Dib.)  
  
Mother: Momma loves her baby.  
  
Father: And daddy loves you, too.  
  
Both: And the sea may look warm to you, babe. And the sky may look blue.  
  
Mother: But, oooooh, babe.  
  
Oooh, baby blue.  
  
Oooh,babe.  
  
(They place him in a crib. His cousin, about 10, comes along and stands over  
  
the crib.)  
  
Cousin: If you should go skating  
  
on the thin ice of modern life,  
  
dragging behind you the silent reproach of a million  
  
tear-stained eyes.  
  
Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice  
  
appears under your feet.  
  
You slip out of your depth and out of your mind  
  
with your fear flowing out behind you as you claw the thin ice.  
  
(Baby Dib falls asleep, with his cousin keeping a watchful eye on Dib. It's  
  
almost like he's swearing to watch over Dib for the rest of his life.) 


	4. Another Brick in the wall, Part I

Another Brick in the Wall, part I  
  
(As the music changes, Dib's father leaves the house, dressed in a class-A  
  
uniform, carrying a suitcase. Dib is about 5, Gaz is 3, and their cousin is  
  
about 15. He gives them all a hug, and gets in his taxi. As it drives off,   
  
Dib starts chasing after it. after 1/2 block, he stops. He and his cousin go  
  
back to his room. Dib stares out the window.)  
  
Cousin: Daddy's flown across the ocean.  
  
Dib: Leaving just a memory  
  
(Dib's cousin searches for the right words.)  
  
Cousin: A snapshot in the family album.  
  
(Dib looks at him, disgusted.)  
  
Dib: Dadddy, what else did ya leave for me?  
  
(He screams. His cousin, shocked backs out the door.)  
  
Daddy, whad'ja leave behind for me?!  
  
All in all, it was just a brick in the wall.  
  
All in all, it was all just bricks in the wall.  
  
(we see a montage of Dib's cousin showing him everything about trap making,  
  
camoflage, etc. At the end, Dib is about 10 and his cousin is 20. His cousin  
  
is about to get on a chopper. He gives Dib a key, and hugs him. Dib is a mix  
  
of sad and angry. Another montage begins with Dib chasing after Zim. Flash   
  
back to the first day of skool after his cousin left.) 


	5. The happiest days of our lives


    Another Zim in the Wall.
    [A/N: Inspired by bombmaster's story "Another Ed in the Wall", and Pink Floyd, which I listen to
    regularly. I own my penname, and the attached character.]
    (We start in their first day in skool after Dib's cousin left. Dib hears the whir of a
    chopper, and chases it, shouting for it to stop. He gets to the fence and keeps shouting for it
    to come back.The skoolmaster is seen in the distance.)
    Skoolmaster: (yelling) You! Yes, you! Stand still Laddie!
    (Dib turns around, and starts sweating. The skoolmaster walks up to him, and grasps his wrist,
    dragging him into ste skool. Zim starts laughing hysterically, and the other kids join in.
    The skoolmaster grabs Zim's arm and starts dragging him into the skool along with Dib.)
    Raan: When we grew up and went to skool
    There were certain teachers who would
    Hurt the children in any way they could.
    (From inside, Zim groans with anguish)
    Raan: By pouring their derision
    Upon anything we did
    Exposing every weakness
    However carefully hidden
    By the kids.
    (The skool master laughs insanely and smacks Dib across the knuckles with a ruler, invoking
    terrifyingly sharp pain. Then, he gets into his car and goes home.
    Dib: But in town, it was well known
    When they got home at night, their fat and
    Psychopathic wives would thrash them
    Within inches of their lives.
    (As Raan is saying the sentence, The scene switches to the skoolmaster's home, at about 10:00 PM,
    When he gets violently thrown through the front window of his house, and onto the lawn. His wife
    steps out of the front door, and hits him in the side of the head with a suitcase. And then,
    throws a vase at him, cutting his face even more.)
    (As the music goes on, Dib, Raan, and Zim are shown walking next to each other, growing older and
    taller. They wind up as Hi Skool Sophmores, at the age of 15. Zim is about 5'6", and Dib is 5'8".
    Raan is also 5'8".)
    


End file.
